Dancing with the Devil
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Later, he'd ask himself why he'd brought her back to Hell with him, but at the time, it seemed the thing to do. BakuraMiho, implied BakuraAnzu Oneshot


Quote of the day:_ +moo102: But when you said YOUR candy was spleenless, you IMPLIED that OTHER candy HAS a spleen! _---Moo102 of the YGOTAS IRC to Angela.

* * *

_Destined to Fall, destined to love, destined to die.__  
Destined to be betrayed by her own Kind.__  
Destined to Fate, and destined to the Devil,__  
Destinies thusly entwined._

---

Miho didn't know when she'd begun to fall in love with him, but it must have happened.

With his blood red eyes and white fluffy hair, pale skin and fangs, Bakura was, quite literally, the Devil himself. Rumored to have once seduced Anzu, God Herself, long ago before the Fall, it was no wonder Miho had taken to watching the demon in her spare time.

It was only a matter of time until she fell for him.

Anzu knew long before Miho'd been born what would happen, and had reluctantly prepared for the inevitable conclusion. Destined to Fall, destined to love, and destined to die. It pained Her to keep secrets from Miho, one of her closest friends, but Anzu could not risk what She knew was to come.

If Miho Fell, and she would, she would fall for the Devil's charms, and he would learn to truly love.

And when the Devil learned to love, he would return.

And if he returned, the world would end.

----

Bakura smirked lazily, as he watched another carriage become entangled with it's horse and driver, before walking away, his work done.

He was halfway down the road when he frowned. Lately, he'd felt watched. He knew it wasn't any of the Fallen or their demons, none would dare look at him, much less follow him for fear of what he would do, so he didn't know who, or what, it was.

He suspected it might have been Anzu, probably still mad at him from before the Fall, or one of her silly Angels, fascinated by the Devil who'd caused the Falling so many centuries ago, before they'd been born.

Stupid creatures, Angels.

He didn't miss Heaven, not one bit.

...Well, maybe a little. It _was_ home, after all...

He snorted, stepping over a bundle of cloth and limbs in his way, then paused. Limbs? The only times he'd encountered limbs in cloth was when a human was attached. Pausing and bending down, he shifted the cloth to reveal a girl.

Well, this was new.

The girl had a soft, hazy glow about her head, he noticed immediatly.

A halo. A crooked one, at that.

This was an Angel. One on the verge of Falling, no less. Highly unusual, that.

He wondered idly what could have begun the process. Angels didn't just start Falling left and right, something had to kick off the process. He studied the halo over her head. Crooked, but barely. It'd only just begun recently. Next it'd fall off entirely, and her wings would begin to shred. That was when the pain began. He rolled his shoulder blades unconciously, momentarily reminded of the agony of losing his own, before the black wings had grown in.

Later, he'd ask himself why he'd brought her back to Hell with him, but at the time, it seemed the thing to do.

---

Miho's halo didn't take long to fall off. Bakura'd never seen one, not even his own missing halo, fall from the head of an Angel so fast. It made him wonder who this girl, centuries his junior, was and what she'd done to Fall so quickly. He kept his questions to himself though. He didn't want to show curiousity. Curiousity created attachments, and those created complications.

And he didn't need those.

---

Attachments, however, seemed determined to find him.

Destiny could not be stopped, Time marched on and slowly, very slowly, Bakura realized he was feeling again.

His wings were grey instead of black lately, and he could have sworn he'd seen a white feather peeking out the night before.

And he could feel a halo over his head. Light and barely there, crooked as crooked could be, but there nonetheless.

Was he unfalling?

Would they be going home soon? Finally?

He hoped.

---

Anzu didn't watch, as Her Angels gathered outside the Gates.

She closed Her eyes as Miho died in _his_ arms. She turned Herself cold with righteous fury as Her best friend, _he had made her Fall_, died in _his_ arms, smiling for _him_ alone.

Oh, how She loved him and his Fallen still.

She didn't cry until it was over and he'd returned to Hell to nurse his anger, wounded pride and his sorrow.

She cried for Miho, and for Bakura.

She cried for Her children, Her Fallen Angels who couldn't come home.

She cried for Herself.

---

_Say it for me,  
Say it to me,  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me..._

* * *

Yeah, obviously that at the end is a piece of Nickelback's _Savin' Me_. I dunno why I chose Anzu for God. Really, I don't. 


End file.
